


Dragon Breath

by FallenAngelPage394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All of the harry potter canon things are true exept for luna and neville, F/M, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPage394/pseuds/FallenAngelPage394
Summary: It all started when she met him.A Charlie weasley love story.





	Dragon Breath

I wake up at 5, to my blaring alarm. Urgh, why do I have to get up so early; because I love my job.  
I groan and sit up. Standing up I go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I wear a tank top and shorts. Wrapping my fireproof jacket around my waist I go to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple and putting my boots on to leave.  
I go to the shed, grabbing the buckets before heading to the kitchen. I go in through the back, grabbing the full buckets and leaving the empty ones.  
I hurry to the feeding clearing, I make it there at six. Right on time. I feed ten dragons, I feed the first ten dragons that enter the clearing. My dragon, Millie is always the first one there.  
There are a few people who feed the dragons. I am the only one willing to wake up at five so I feed them in the morning.  
After I'm done feeding them I head to the dining hall so I can get something to eat. I drop the buckets off at the nursery, so that they can feed the little dragons. Once I get to the dining hall I grab two blueberry muffins. I eat them within five minutes.  
I head out to the dragon field so that I can train Millie. I get there to see that I am early.  
"Hi I'm Charlie." I turn around to see a tall red headed boy.  
"Hi Charlie I'm max." I say shaking his hand.  
"Wait, Max as in the Max? The girl who has been with dragons since she was very young?" He asks, I just nod shyly.  
He smiles and says, "so how come I didn't see you at school Max?"  
I look at him before saying, "I was homeschooled by my grandfather. I know what your going to say, my grandfather is Albus Dumbledore. I grew up around dragons, around here. I've heard about you too, Charlie, your brothers Fred and George are troublemakers. But then again they are smart." Oh geez I went overboard yikes.  
"Well I guess they are sorta famous." He says smiling.  
It takes me a moment before I realize that he was being sarcastic. I chuckle quietly and he starts laughing along. I hear the flapping of wings so I turn around and see Millie.  
“Bye Charlie, I have to go. It's training time.” I tell him as I climb onto Millie’s back. Soon I'm in the air and Charlie is just a down the distance.  
“Hey Millie lets see if Charlie can ride with us.” I say and Millie dives down landing next to Charlie. “Get on Charlie.” I yell, he turns around seeing me and yells, “ok Max but don't drop me.” I nod as he climbs on. “Up.” I tell Millie as she launches up making Charlie almost fall off. “She doesn't like that you don't trust her, if you don't talk she will start to like you and maybe one day she will let you ride her alone.” I yell to Charlie, over the wind. I feel him nod against my head, I blush realising how close we are.  
“Hey Millie let's flip over at the hay and practice our trick, but pick him up when you pick me up.” I whisper into her ear, she flys over the hay turning upside down. “Max I told you not to drop me,” I hear Charlie yell as he gets caught, “Oh hey I got caught and you didn't.”  
As he says that Millie dives down, straightening herself out as I grab onto the ladder used to climb on. “no she just picked you up so that we could do our trick that we’ve been working on. That was the first time we got it correct.” he nods as Millie lands in the training field. “ok time to get off.” As he climbs down I jump and land perfectly. I walk away before he could say anything.  
I headed towards the nursery, to check up on the little dragons. I saw that they were trying to get the oldest out, she was being really stubborn. I walk over and pet her gently between the eyes, calming her down so that they could bring her out to train her.  
I take care of some of the youngest dragons, training them, figuring out males and females. It takes up most of my day but at least we know that we have three baby boys and ten baby girls. We needed more girls so that's a relief. We have a bit to many boys right now, a lot of the litters had been mostly boys.  
I leave the nursery just in time to get to the dining hall to eat dinner. I grab some fruit salad, jello, and a hot dog. After I'm finished I head out, to my own little house, it's still on the dragon training facility but off to the side.  
“Max the captain wants you!” I hear my friend, Sam yell. I nod turning around and running towards the boss’s place, we call him captain. Once I get to his place I knock at the door. “come in Max.” I hear him say, so I enter.  
He is sitting in the living room, on his office chair. I walk over and he motions for me to sit. I choose to sit on the light blue couch that is facing him.  
“I told Sam to send you because, well you know how we got a lot of new people and some of the people in the huts have to move for them. Yah so you are the only one left with space, and there is still one person who needs to be moved. You get to pick between Kennedy and Charlie. I'll let you think about it for a while, anyway I have cookies in the oven, want some?” he asks, I nod.  
Well I know them both, Kennedy likes me and is probably going to quit if I don't pick him, good riddance. Charlie well I like him, he seems like a good guy so I'll let him.  
The captain brought the cookies in on a plate. I take one as he asks, “so have you decided yet? No rush.” I nod. “yah I'm fine with Charlie, Kennedy likes me so that would just be weird so Charlie.” I tell him. “ok I'll let him know, he will move in tomorrow.” he says. I nod murmuring a small ok. “you should head back to your house here take some cookies.” he says handing me a tin of cookies. “kay bye.” I say leaving.  
Once I get back I put the tin on the table and went to take a shower, and put on my PJs. Once I'm done I collapse on my bed, reading a book until I finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write, the next chapter won't be out for a while especially because of school.


End file.
